Tears in Heaven
by Minimini
Summary: Songfic. Slash. Se fue, y es algo inevitable. No importa todo lo que haga... ¿Dirías mi nombre, si me ves en el cielo? ¿Sería lo mismo, si te veo en el cielo? SPOILER DEL 5 LIBRO


**Lo se, seguro me quieren ahorcar, pero no puedo actualizar una vida de mentiras si primero no me saco esto de la cabeza, lo siento U.U**

**Es un SiriusxRemus, últimamente me he topado mucho con ellos y luego de pronto escucho una hermosa canción de Erick Clapton…lo siento tenía que escribirlo.**

**Como bien he dicho la canción es de Erick Clapton, se llama Tears in Heaven, por si les interesa escucharla. Puse la traducción al final, por si quieren leerla, mi ingles no es muy bueno, pero creo que la traducción esta bien. Cualquier cosa ya sabe, un comentario y lo solucionare. **

_**Tears in heaven**_

_**Would you know my name**_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

_**Would it be the same**_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

Acostado en la cama, mirando al techo, piensa…sólo piensa, apenas respira.

No entiende porqué se fue, porque lo dejo sólo. Lo necesitaba tanto…

Hacía no menos de tres horas le había jurado por milésima vez que no lo dejaría nunca, y no cumplió, no pudo cumplir.

_-En serio, Sirius, no quiero que cometas una tontería _

_-¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca hago tonterías –dijo el animago fingiendo indignación._

_-Sirius_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Remus? ¿Qué te diga que no saldré a buscar a Harry? ¿Qué lo dejare a su suerte mientras estoy aquí a salvo? –gruño Sirius._

_-No, pero…_

_-Entonces, por favor, no digas tú tonterías y vamonos – lo corto Sirius molesto._

_-No son tonterías, Sirius –le espeto Remus dolido- Si te pasará algo…yo…_

_-Remus –susurro Sirius medio sonriendo, le acaricio una mejilla y este lo miro con aprensión- Cariño, no es la primera vez que discutimos por esto. Se defenderme, y sé que tu también, lo cual es un alivio para mi, no va a pasar nada._

_-¿Lo prometes? –pregunto Remus preocupado aun, sabía que era una promesa que no siempre se podría cumplir, pero tenía que escucharlo._

_-Te lo prometo –sonrió Sirius._

_-¿Prometes que estarás conmigo siempre?_

_-Te juró que estaré contigo siempre –dijo remarcando la segunda palabra._

_Remus sonrió, pero aun así, había algo diferente aquella vez, algo que le decía que no debían ir en busca de Harry. Lo beso, dulcemente antes de salir del cuartel, y ese beso tampoco le gusto, era un beso de despedida; así que volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con más pasión, no se despedirían, nunca lo harían. _

_**I must be strong**_

_**And carry on,**_

_**'Cause I know I don't belong**_

_**Here in heaven.**_

Suspiro, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Escucho que llamaron a la puerta, pero no respondió, no lo había hecho y no lo haría en mucho tiempo; sin él no tenía a quien responder, a quien abrazar, a quien besar.

-Remus –la puerta se había abierto con un chirrido.

-…

-Remus, se que te sientes mal…-la persona que había entrado a su cuarto se sentó a su lado en la cama, pero el no la miro, siguió con la vista en el techo- que lo hechas de menos, todos lo hacemos, pero tu eres quien más lo estimaba…tu eras quien le amaba.

-…

-Remus, por favor –suplico la voz.

-…-se giro a mirarla y vio que lloraba- Quiero estar sólo.

-Remus…

-Por favor, Molly, quiero estar sólo –repitió.

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Remus volvió a mirar al techo, pero esta vez veía borroso, las lágrimas se le acumularon hasta salir rodando por su rostro para ir a parar en la cama.

Si el era quien le amaba, y ahora no quería hacerlo, no quería amarlo porque ese amor era el que le estaba matando de dolor…pero a la vez no quería dejarlo, no quería dejar de amar, de sentir aquel terrible vacío, porque era el mismo que le mantenía muerto en vida, muerto como él. Era la única forma de estar cerca de él.

_**Would you hold my hand**_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

_**Would you help me stand**_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

_-¡Sirius! –el __grito__ de Harry lo había hecho volverse._

_Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente y una opresión en el pecho alcanzo a ver como Sirius caía a través del velo, riendo y con cara de sorpresa le devolvió la mirada, y fue entonces cuando su corazón se detuvo, cuando dejo de pelear para correr hacía él, pero fue tarde, y comprendió que no volvería, se giró para mirar a Harry y este también corría al velo. Lo detuvo a escasos metros._

_-No, Harry –apenas podía contener las lágrimas y la voz le salía apenas._

_-¡Sirius! –gritó Harry- ¡Sirius!_

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry…_

_-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído del otro lado del arco!_

_-Es demasiado tarde, Harry _

_Le dolía tanto decirle aquello, era como decírselo a si mismo, comprendía perfectamente que Harry se negara a creer aquello, por dentro el también esperaba verlo salir del velo, riendo como siempre y burlándose de lo asustados que estaban._

_-No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo…-Harry luchaba con tanta fuerza que cada vez era más difícil retenerlo._

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido._

_-¡No se ha ido! –bramó Harry y volvió a gritar- ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!_

_-No puede volver, Harry –la voz se le estaba quebrando –No puede volver, porque esta m…_

_-¡No está muerto! –rugió Harry- ¡Sirius!_

_No podría hacerlo más, no tenía fuerzas, de pronto sintió como Harry se soltaba bruscamente y salía corriendo detrás de Bella. Debía ir a buscarlo es lo que Sirius habría querido, por Harry es por quien estaban ahí, y sin embargo no pudo, se dejo caer de rodillas mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecía._

_**I'll find my way**_

_**Through night and day,**_

_**'Cause I know I just can't stay**_

_**Here in heaven.**_

_**Time can bring you down,**_

_**Time can bend your knees.**_

_**Time can break your heart,**_

_**Have you begging please, begging please.**_

Un día tras otro, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquella habitación, comía apenas lo necesario para seguir en ese mundo. Dormía mucho, soñaba con él, pero no de la forma que le gustaría, no, soñaba con ese día; lo veía caer una y otra vez, escuchaba los gritos de Harry y sentía romperse su corazón al decir aquellas palabras.

Tock, Tock.

Volvían a tocar la puerta, pero no respondió, no respondía desde ese día. La puerta se abrió y escucho una voz dolorosamente familiar, por un segundo la escucho gritar de nuevo, pero solo lo había saludado.

-Remus…

Se giro a mirar a Harry. Se veía igual que el: decaído, ojeroso, mal alimentado…otro muerto en vida.

-Harry –la voz que había salido de su boca era áspera, hacía tanto que no la utilizaba, se incorporo hasta quedar sentado y Harry lo hizo a su lado.

Harry comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y con la mirada en el suelo, Remus no pudo evitarlo y también comenzó a llorar.

-Es mi culpa –dijo Harry con voz llorosa- Lo siento tanto, Remus.

-No es tu culpa Harry –repuso Remus también con voz llorosa.

-Si, lo es –dijo Harry asintiendo desesperado- Fui un estupido, todo el mundo me dijo que debía cerrar mi mente y no lo hice.

-Pero no es tu culpa el que Sirius haya caído en ese lugar.

-No quería quitártelo –lo miro con las lágrimas brotando sin cesar.

-¡oh! Harry – lo atrajo hacía sí y lo apretó con fuerza- Lo se, lo se –le susurro al oído- y no es tu culpa, ¿si?, entiende eso.

Harry no respondió, lloro más amargamente mientras Remus le acariciaba el pelo; él también lloraba, pero no quería que Harry se sintiera peor, así que no lo dejo mirarlo.

Al poco rato los dos se habían quedado dormidos en la cama abrazados el uno al otro.

_**Beyond the door,**_

_**There's peace I'm sure,**_

_**And I know there'll be no more**_

_**Tears in heaven.**_

Se encontraba de pie en medio de la nada, todo estaba en blanco, y nada le perturbaba, ¿estaba muerto?

-Remus –alguien lo había llamado. Su corazón dio un vuelco, no podía ser verdad.

-¿Sirius? –pregunto mirando a todas partes, pero ahí no había nadie, sólo el.

-Si, Monny –respondió la voz.

De la nada apareció Virus frente a sus ojos, pero no era una aparición de mago, era distinta, comenzó como una figura nítida hasta que poco a poco Sirius se encontró frente a el.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto asustado.

-Quiero despedirme de ti –dijo Sirius sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Despedirte?

-Si, Remus –dijo Sirius sin quitar su sonrisa- Despedirme para que estés tranquilo, y Harry también.

-No entiendo –susurro Remus.

-No importa, lo que importa es que sepas que esto no es culpa tuya o de Harry, no es culpa de nadie, si paso fue por algo. Ya era mi hora.

-Sirius –las lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero Sirius las recogió con ternura- ¿Esto es real?

-Claro que lo es- lo atrajo hacia el y lo abrazo protectoramente, y Remus lloró, lloró todo lo que debía llorar.

Paso el tiempo, no sabía cuanto, ni le importaba, pero ahora se sentía mejor.

-Remus – este lo miro resignado, sabía lo que vendría- te dije que venía a despedirme, pero también a que me prometas algo.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –se apresuro a preguntar Remus, no quería marcharse tan pronto.

_**Would you know my name**_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

_**Would it be the same**_

_**If I saw you in heaven?**_

-No puedo decirlo, pero se que tu lo sabes –dijo Sirius sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-Te amo –dijo Remus sonriendo tristemente.

-Lo se, yo también te amo- susurro Sirius posando su frente en la de el- Pero debes prometerme un par de cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

-No dejarás que Harry sufra, debe entender, deben entender –corrigió- que esto no es culpa de nadie.

-Esta bien –acepto Remus dejando de sonreír.

-En serio, Remus, quiero que lo entiendas, que esto no quede en palabras huecas

-Lo haré, Sirius, te lo prometo.

-Bien –suspiro –No te digo que cuides de Harry porque se que lo harás. Prométeme que cuidarás de mi nena, que le hablaras de mi.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Remus totalmente confundido

-Tu hazme caso –sonrió el animago.

-Sirius, ¿qué… -no pudo terminar la pregunta pues los labios del animago devoraron los suyos.

-Te amo, recuérdalo –susurro Sirius al terminar el beso.

-¿Qué es eso de mi nena? –pregunto Remus

-Lo sabrás en su momento –respondió Sirius y sin poder evitarlo llevo su mano hasta el vientre del licántropo.

-¿Quieres decir…-pregunto sorprendido, pero Sirius volvió a interrumpirle.

-Debo rime, recuérdalo lo prometido. Y recuerda lo que te jure.

-Estaré contigo siempre –dijeron a la vez y se sonrieron.

-Siempre, Monny –dijo Sirius antes de besarlo dulcemente.

Remus cerro los ojos y sintió como poco a poco Sirius se iba desvaneciendo. Al abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en su habitación, en grilmuld place, con Harry dormido a su lado.

_**I must be strong**_

_**And carry on,**_

_**'Cause I know I don't belong**_

_**Here in heaven. **_

Sonrió y se llevo una mano a su vientre, a su lado Harry se removió y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Hola –susurro Remus sonriendo.

-Hola –contesto Harry triste.

-No te preocupes Harry, estoy seguro de que Sirius esta mejor ahora –dijo Remus acariciando la mejilla del muchacho dulcemente- Vamos a comer algo.

**Uff, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Les dejo aquí la letra de la canción en español.**

¿Dirías mi nombre, si me ves en el cielo?

¿Sería lo mismo, si te veo en el cielo?

Debo ser fuerte y continuar

porque se que no correspondo al cielo.

¿Agarrarías mi mano, si me ves en el cielo?

¿Me ayudarías a pararme, si me ves en el cielo?

Encontraré mí salida a través de la noche y del día,

porque sé que no me puedo quedar aquí en el cielo.

El tiempo puede tirarte,

El tiempo puede vencer tus rodillas,

El tiempo puede romper tu corazón,

¿Estuviste pidiendo por favor? ¿Pidiendo por favor?

Detrás de la puerta,

Hay paz, estoy seguro,

y soñé que no habrá mas lágrimas en el cielo.

¿Sabrías mi nombre, si te veo en el cielo?

¿Sería lo mismo, si te veo en el cielo?

Debo ser fuerte y continuar,

porque se que no correspondo aquí en el cielo.


End file.
